Por Britain Wiki:Policies
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! RULES ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT WARNING! Wikia General Policy *All edits must be made in good faith. *Profanity is NOT allowed in comments or blogs. Profanity will be allowed in articles with the exception of racist/sexual slang/terms, and with proper warning at the top of the page clearly shown. *Do NOT vandalize. Vandalism is a serious offense, and will not be tolerated. *Do not create sockpuppets. Along with being against our rules, it is also against Wikia Terms of Use. Using a sockpuppet while a ban is in place on your account will earn you an extended ban, and an infinite ban on your sockpuppet. *Do not link inapropriate content. Anything that is not family-friendly should not be posted here. Doing so will result in action being taken against you. *Do not advertise without the consent of an administrator. *Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users, as this is their job. *Spoilers of any upcoming or current forms of media (TV series, movies, etc) are NOT permitted to be displayed in comments or chat. Blogs, or articles must have a SPOILER warning clearly displayed at the top of the page. *Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. (Profile avatars are an exception, as we have no control over this.) *Do not attempt to provoke other users into an arguement. This disturbs the overal peace of the wiki. (This includes insulting other users in any way.) *Any type of profanity written will earn you an immediate ban. *Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general, and not just the game. *Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. Let everyone have their beliefs. Respect them and they shall respect yours. *Do not make a category without permission from an Administrator. *People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). *All content added to the wiki must be original material. Plagiarism or copyrighted material and images will not be tolerated and will be subject to immediate deletion. (Images used from Wikipedia are allowed under CC-BY-SA. Click here to learn more). *The use of the Support, Oppose, and Neutral templates on community votes are reserved for ALL users. Users may not use these templates on user to admin request threads on the forums. *All promotions and demotions will be decided by community vote. *The Administration reserves the right to bar ANYONE from role-playing, within reason. *Please do not insert negative comments solely for the purpose of sparking a "flame war". Constructive criticism is most openly welcome. "Flamers" are not. Wikia Chat Policy *'Minor swearing 'is allowed, (censored profanity will be allowed as long as it isn't an insult) (such as "ass", "hell", "bastard", "crap", "wench" and "damn"), albeit not as insults. (racist slang/terms will not be tolerated; ''EX: "n*****'). This rule shall not be abused or used excessively, or be used to insult other users.' Anyone who uses profanity as an insult will be kicked.' If a user then continues after he has been kicked/warned, they shall be banned. Ban lengths are determinate of that of the banning chat mod.' *Language that is found to be profound or offensive to any user will be forbidden; '''IF any language offends you, PM a chat mod. They will handle it accordingly. ' Sexual language applies. *Do not use sockpuppets to dodge your chatban (If you have one in place already.) Doing this will result in a longer ban being placed on your account, and a infinite block for your sockpuppet. *'You may link users anything in a private message (PM)'; IF A USER links something you are not comfortable with, block the pm. PM is free and unregulated. Screenshots of PMs cannot be used against another user. FOR PUBLIC CHAT; you MAY NOT link pornography, jump scares or seizure-inducing flash animations in public chat. If you are found to have linked anything in relation to that list, you will be kicked/banned. Ban lengths are determinate of that of the banning chat mod. *Drama in the chatroom will not be tolerated. *Do not abuse the moderator ping (!mods), doing so will result in a kick. Further abuse will result in a ban. *Chat Moderators are to enforce these rules when necessary. Failure to do so will result in consequences. *Do not spam. Period. *It will not be acceptable to post/comment a spoiler about a form of media for 1 - 2 month(s) from its date of release. *All General Rules apply to Chat as well, if applicable, unless stated otherwise. Category:Administration